Forever in Your Arms
by Catalinabella
Summary: Independent ficlets about Chibiusa and Helios, written for various communities on LJ, mostly sm monthly.
1. First Time

**_Okay, I miss working on my story. Since I can't do that right now, I went and found this fabulous community on LJ, 101 Kisses. I know a lot of people are familiar with it. You can do any pairing you want and I thought "101 ways to write about Helios?! Eeeeh!". Those of you reading "A Dream Deferred", doný worry, I haven't forgotten about it. Just give me another month or so (I'm planning some revisions). Until then, enjoy!_**

**Title: "First Time" ****  
****Author: Catalinabella****  
****Pairing: Helios/Chibiusa****  
****Fandom: Sailor Moon****  
****Theme:** **#36- Just like this**  
**Rating: G****  
****Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi****  
****A/N: Takes place during episode 164. Please comment and enjoy!****  
****  
**"Aaah!" the young man screamed, raising his arms in an attempt to shield his body from the oncoming blast of energy. The woman emitting the power twisted her sharp features in a satisfied smirk, increasing the intensity as if she were merely turning up the temperature dial on an oven. For the boy however, the added force was more than could be combated.

"Helios!" his form was catapulted fifteen feet in the direction of a high-pitched cry. Helios landed face-up in Chibiusa's lap, the impact of his abrupt stop sending both of them reeling even further backwards. When they came to a halt, Sailor Chibi Moon gently shook her companion's shoulder. Getting no response she placed her fingers on his neck and, determining he had a strong pulse, maneuvered his body around so his closed eyes were facing hers. "Helios? Helios?! Can you hear me?" she shook the boy frantically, willing the movement to revive him. Despite her efforts his eyelids remained shut. Chibiusa brought his head to her chest, embracing him tightly. "Helios please wake up!" she begged, nestling her own pink head in his soft white hair.

"You're squeezing too hard," a muffled voice softly protested.

Chibiusa lifted her head, ruby eyes wide with surprise as they gazed into the golden ones of the boy she had only dreamed about for the first time. Helios sighed in elation as she wrapped her arms around him once more, hardly believing that he was finally with his maiden in body as well as spirit. As she held him Helios felt at peace, her soul kissing him; its warmth thawing the ice and healing the wounds of Nehelenia's imprisonment. He wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms just like this for the rest of existence. However, his wish was much shorter-lived. The couple was so engrossed in the moment that neither noticed the net appearing above them until it was too late, trapping the pair and forcing them apart.

"Helios!"

"Chibiusa!"

Refusing to give him up that easily, Chibiusa struggled against the webs snaking around her torso. "Grab my hand!" she stretched out her gloved arm as far as it would go, feeling a comforting pressure as he took it in his own. "That's the first time you've said my name," she smiled_.__  
__  
It won't be the last, my dear Chibiusa._

_**I'll update this whenever I get really inspired (or bored, which is pretty much the same thing). Feel free to review!**_


	2. Broken Mirror

**Okay, even though this is a small insignificant ficlet it does have a bit of a backstory. Tvreflection on LiveJournal took art requests a few weeks ago and I asked for Chibiusa and Helios (shocking, isn't it). When she posted the finished drawings in edition to the one I requested she also posted a sketch of just Chibiusa that she couldn't get to work. I thought it was still an awesome picture and it gave my an idea. I took an sm_monthly prompt (also an image) and fused the two together. Unfortunately FFN is being ridiculous and only showing part of the links. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Title: Broken Mirror  
Author: Catalinabella  
Theme: Magical Doorway  
Genre: Angst/ hint of romance  
Version: Anime  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: Comments and criticisms are always welcomed  
**

**.  
**

She was cold. Not the cold that derives from temperature, but another, more permeant kind. It was internal, something of her own making that she could not unmake. The realm of her dreams had always been good to her, creating a bubble of color and warmth. She knew no fear here, it was the one place where she could shed the different roles life commanded her to play: princess, soldier, daughter. She preformed each with competence, even excellence. But she was only attempting to fill a mold, afraid that if she showed weakness her fragile world would crumble A smile always graced her countenance, bright laughter intermingled with her speech; from a young age she had learned to hide her tears. Yet her smile no longer reached her eyes, her laugh was growing hollow. She could not act anymore. Her dreams, the only refuge she possessed, had betrayed her. The once lush, vibrant canvas of her imagination had dulled and faded into frigid emptiness. She looked around, claret eyes moistening as they took in the barren landscape. She floated listlessly, no pathway or escape apparent.

It was inevitable, her dreams had finally crossed with reality, collecting payment for the facade she had created. Salty liquid caressed her frozen cheeks as she traveled through the nothingness, realizing what she had become.

"You should take better care in what you wish for, Serenity-sama," a high yet authoritative voice invaded the silence.

Surprised that someone else was present, Serenity wiped her eyes to see her longtime guardian and friend gazing sadly at her mistress. "Diana-chan, what do you mean by that? I didn't wish for..."

"You are caught in a trap of your own devising, only you can set yourself free. But if you search, there might be someone here who can provide aid if you allow them to do so," the small feline advised, then bowed her head and vanished before she could be questioned further.

The princess of Crystal Tokyo brought her knees up to her chest, trying to expel the cold from her body. Her form was naked, she was vulnerable, weak, lost, everything she had fought against becoming. What could she do, her dreams were gone, useful as shards of broken glass. That image reminded her of a time long ago, when someone sacrificed their body and risked the well being of humankind to prevent one little girl's mirror of dreams from being shattered . That she had single-handedly done that now...

"Gomenasai!" tears fell without restraint, Serenity emerged for her protective crouch and as she stood, witnessed some semblance of order filling out the blankness. Shapes began to form, turning into trees and skies, a soft carpet of grass and leaves massaged the balls of her feet. It was not the gay sunny place of old, but softer, quieter, with a gentle tranquillity about it. As she began to explore she came across the only object in the landscape made by the hands of man: a stone wall encased by a knitted cover of vines. Wondering what it was sealing, she made her way down the side of the wall until she found her destination in the form of a plain wooden door. Though unremarkable in appearance, something about the doorway drew her, and she inhaled sharply as she pushed it inwards.

"Welcome home, maiden. Welcome home." And she finally felt warm.


End file.
